Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii
Admiral Zachary Dillard is the main charater of user:jedikingzach. he talks in green text, and AI talks in light blue text. personalty Admiral Zachary Dillard is calm and thinks before he speaks, this may lead to a pause of up to 20 seconds before he responds. Dillard dresses in black robes. his view of the force is that it is not just black and white but like real life there are many 'colors'. He keeps his pet voorpak in an interior pocket of his robes. he also keeps an electrum flute. he wields two Guard shoto lightsabers. they have silver blades and electrum hilts. both are double bladed, and both work underwater. Dillard controls the midnight army & navy of the Mandalorian Empire. Accomplishments Dillard *1. trained as both a sith and jedi *2. admiral in Mandalorian Clan Or'dinii (NIE) *3. was in the battle for ossus(The Fleeing of Ossus) *4. became the Alor'marekar (Master Cartographer) *5. attended The Second Phoenix Imperium Ball *6. founded MandalMine NPCs *1. (dominic) third in dec 6-8 08 pod race ylesia/Colony Two *2. (dominic) second in the jan 18-20 09 pod race on tatooine/mos espa Appearance *6 foot 2 inch *240 lb *black hair *black eyes *black robes (commonly) *light beskar'gam armor *(painted: *base: green *overlay: red tribal symbol the right) thumb | Dillard's personal crest *-note on all ships and troops *has a voorpak in a interior pocket in his robes. *horn pattern: *-4 small horns in a line right above the brow *-2 larger horns right below the hairline thumb | a zabrak weapons melee *2 Guard shoto lightsabers (on hips) *-electrum hilts *-silver blades *-made so each one is double bladed *-modified to work underwater guns *1 bulldogs (right side of back) *1 SW-51 "death dealer" (left side of back) force powers *(all mastered) *-(can use with great power but only a limited # of times) *(can only used 'dark powers' 2/day total) *force sever (d) *-(requires at least two post) *-(lasts from 30 mins to 2 days) *force absorb *force lightning (d *art of the small *telekinesis *absorb health (d) *battlemind *Force Concealment (1-2 hours/day) *Animal Friendship *Comprehend Speech fighting forms *Form I: Shii-Cho - learned *Form II: Makashi - learned *Form III: Soresu - adept *Form IV: Ataru - advanced *unique form : falling leaf - mastered *falling leaf combines: form IV, sokan, shien, Double-bladed lightsaber combat, and Tràkata. * the basics of the form are agile combat like form IV, while using the terrain (sokan), and wide sweeping stokes (shien), with two double-bladed guard shoto lightsabers (one in each hand), and turning the blade on and off rapidly when landing or to by pass defences (Tràkata). military the midnight fleet *-all ships are painted green base w/ red tribal patterns(see above) *1 modified Mishmure'cya *name:the king's left hand II *-a Gravshock Device *--(used for scanning a planet) *-a Molecular furnace *-HIMS *-a large personal library with both databooks and paper books *3 pellaeon class Star Destroyers *names:zephyrus, avalon, paragon of honor *-a HIMS each *-a Molecular furnace each note all 4 Pellaeon SD can land on a planet to act as a command center, or mobile base. *54 starviper class fighters *-four wings of 12 each *--"crow" *--"roc" *--"pheonix" *--"hawk" *-one wing of 6 *--"raven" *- i sometimes fly with raven *note: i got that many heavies by: *pellaeon = heavy *1 heavy 'free' *3 medium = 1 heavy *6 light = 1 heavy *9 support = 3 light *18 starfighter = 9 support = 3 light the midnight army *10 Hershoon-class Walking Fortresses *300 MTTs *350 AT-TE walkers *750 AAT II *450 troop carrier *- not counted as part of the army *135 troop carrier *- not counted as part of the army *- carrier version *- weapons removed *50,000 b1 battle droids *- 30,000 anti-infantry (regular) *- 10,000 anti-infantry (flame) *- 3,000 sniper/recon *- 5,000 anti-vehicle (land) *- 2,000 anti-vehicle (air) *5,000 b2 battle droids *500 magnaguards *7 generals *-(2 armor Divisions) *--"deathtoll" *--"thunder" *-(5 infantry Divisions) *--"skullcrusher" *--"doomhammer" *--"boomstick" *--"reapers" *--"hellguard" *14 sub-generals *-2 sub-generals for each general to take the place of the general if he is killed *each armor general controls: *5 Hershoon-class Walking Fortresses *150 MTTs *175 AT-TE walkers *375 AAT II *each infantry general controls: *10,000 b1 battle droids *- 6,000 anti-infantry (regular) *- 2,000 anti-infantry (flame) *- 600 sniper/recon *- 1,000 anti-vehicle (land) *- 400 anti-vehicle (air) *1,000 b2 battle droids *80 magnaguards *90 troop carrier *27 troop carrier *my personally guard: *100 magnaguards other 120 digger class ships (for mining) *speeder bike (for personal transport) *one podracer: *Pod stats: *setting one/setting two *Speed: 4/3 *Acceleration: 4/3 *Turning: 1/4 *Cooling/Boost: 3/2 *type: *FG 8T8 Twin Block2 Special *painted: *green base *red tribal overlay (see above) Biography early life Zach was born on coruscant his family moved to irodonia to raise their child. at the age ten his family was killed by raiders. he was taken in by a group of merchants that traveled the galaxy. leaving home when he was 20 he left the group and traveled from planet to planet. while of tatooine he met man in a cave there. from the man he learned that he could use force. when he was getting ready to leave tatooine he met a scared and injured man. the man said that he was being hunted by a bounty hunter, and asked Zach to hide him. Zach agreed to help the man, but before the man could hide the bounty hunter caught up to him. the man turned, blasted the bounty hunter with force lightning, and then passed out. Zach realized that this was a force power that Hett had not taught him, so he carried the man to his ship and healed him. into the night when the man woke up, he was grateful to Zach for what he had done. Zach ask him to teach him to use the force like he had, and the man agreed. Zach and the man traveled many places together. out of the night, into the forge during his travels Zach met a man named Plu Or'dinii, who Zach had many things in common with, Dillard pledged his service to plu in any action. when Zach took the midnight fleet to the unknown region, his sith master went with him. but when he returned, his master was not with him. he has not commented on his masters absence. when he returned he found that plu had join the mandos and Dillard followed him and joined as well. time moves on he is currently training a khil named Admiral Raven to take over for him when he dies. he also employs a rakata named Dominic as a racer. commander Krill also works for him but spends most of him time with G.R.O.W. . all three of which are force sensitive. Admiral Hawk is his third in command, and is not force sensitive. he has recently taken on a apprentice named misfit. and is showing a clone trooper what it means to be a mando. he is currently the governor of kamino. he has recently had a Cortana class AI implanted. Category:Characters Category:males